shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece: Hooks Journey - Awakening and Embarking
As the Sun Rises to another day, a brown haired man with a golden hook for a hand is standing up on a Pirate Ship, viewing the scenery around them." Oy! Why are you up so early??" Alfredo asked as he yawned while walking towards Edmund, who replied with," Well, you know me, waking up early is refreshing." As usual Alfredo scratched his head, wondering what Edmund's words mean't as he really had no idea at all. " Wow, the boys are up before me? That's a surprise." Sophia said, as she waled towards the bridge of the ship, as usual with a cup of tea in her hand as she was walking. Everybody wondered how she was able to constantly drink so much tea even in large storms without any dropping at all. " Is it really so much of a surprise? I mean today's the day." Kamui said, as he and Kenshin were on the top of the ship, waiting to depart." Where is Florina when you need her though?" Thomas said as he yawned after waking up, dangling his earring. Suddenly from nowhere, a massive bang echoed throughout the ship, as Thomas screamed in pain, a red haired woman came out saying," Jeez, don't you realise a girl needs some time to herself." Nura also came out saying," Honestly, that punch was too loud, it went through my headphones." Nura sighed, as Edmund smiled before saying." Well Florina, let's head off shall we?" Florina smiled and replied," Sure thing Captain!" Before dragging Alfredo by the ear and pulling him to the front of the ship saying," You steer, I'll navigate. Although... Wow Captain, you've chosen an excellent day for heading off!" " Thank you Florina, let's go." Edmund replied, and Florina pointed North, to which Thomas started the engines on the boat, causing the boat to rumble slightly before it started moving and the sail went up broadly and everyone was smiling except for Kenshin, who was as usual staying in his foul mood. As the boat was cruising through the sea at a rather slow pace, Thomas was rather bored and yawned before smirking, and telling Alfredo." Hey Pasta Boy! Don't you have some cooking to do?" Hoping to provocate him, he was evidently successful, as Alfredo had suddenly ticked off and everyone in the crew sighed. " Not again." The crew was thinking as Alfredo shouted at Thomas saying," Oy you little squinty eyes! You wanna start this!" Thomas smirked and then just said," Come on, you can't even touch me, as you've become so overweight from eating so much pasta haven't you?" Alfredo charged at Thomas and simultaneously attempted to punch him before both annoyances were threatened by Kamui and Kenshin to stop their behaviour, and suddenly an extreme roar was heard and a shockwave was created in the sea. " What's that!" Nura exclaimed after hearing the immense cry, and Edmund had a mildly tense expression on his face before saying," Get ready, we have a Sea King to fight." Edmund got into a battle position, making sure he was ready for any attack, as the rest of the crew got to their positions swiftly. Battle with a Sea King " Kamui get ready, Kenshin back Kamui up. Alfredo protect Thomas and Nura, both of you back Alfredo up and Florina and Sophia back me up, got it?" Everyone nodded as the large monster rose out of the sea. It's appearance was menacing, as it had a rather shark like appearance except it had intricate red patterns on it's body which were actually large amounts of blood. " Go Kamui." Edmund ordered and Kamui aimed his pistols directly at the Sea King's heart, although the exact position was hard to confirm, he shot the bullets with immense accuracy, as they looked like shooting stars for a brief moment before piercing the dense skin of the Sea King and although he pierced the heart the Sea King raged more, and Kamui sighed. " He's not going down easily is he?" Kamui said, before Kenshin quickly jumped off the ship and charged in at the beast, slashing the beast a few times as it cringed in pain before Kenshin was blown back by a powerful retaliation from the monster." Kenshin!" Edmund exclaimed before pulling out his chain and grappling Kenshin back to the ship, as Kenshin stood up, saying," It's just a scratch." Edmund knew he was giving the wound an underestimation and told Sophia to heal him. " Right." Sophia listened taking Kenshin and lying him on the ground, before exposing his muscular torso as blood was leaking from the wound. She took out some paste she had been carrying and covered it over the wound, and said." Stay here! If you move I'll paralyze you." Before standing up and pulling out her two pistols, already loaded with various drugged and poisoned bullets. " We need to drag him closer to the ship. Thomas, you decide to move forward or get him closer." Edmund said, Thomas smirked and said." You know me quite well don't you captain? I already have a countermeasure for this." Thomas went to the back of the ship and there was an array of switches and levers, Thomas pressed a blue button, causing part of the ship to retract, and suddenly wings were stretched out, and the engine that surprisingly worked underwater propelled allowing the ship to fly. " Alfredo, steer the ship closer to the Sea King." Edmund ordered, as Alfredo got onto the wheel and started flying the ship, which was now above the Sea King." Nura use it." Edmund said, as Nura smirked, chanting." Yura Hado!" Nura then released a powerful vibration which made the Sea King scream in pain as it's ears had been close to burst, before Sophia then shot a number of bullets at the Sea King. These bullets made direct contact with the Sea King, as suddenly the area inflicted started to turn purple and the Sea King had suddenly fainted because of the bullets and Sophia just said," That was an immensely potent poison, that thing's lucky he survived otherwise any giant or human would have been killed with one bullet. Category:Stories Category:Ash9876 Category:Ship of Fools Fanon